Instante Suspendido
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Abel, Seiya y sus amigos descansan en la mansión Kido. Seiya reflexiona sus sentimientos ante Saori y después de una breve y sincera plática las cosas entre ambos cambian completamente.
**Disclaimer:** Saitn Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y TOEI.

* * *

 **Instante Suspendido**

Hacía horas que habían sido llevados a la mansión Kido para descansar de su última batalla contra Abel, el Dios sol. Saori había consultado a sus cinco caballeros de bronce para ser trasladados al hospital de la fundación Graude, pero todos se habían negado alegando que sólo necesitaban cuidados menores. Estaban cansados y heridos pero no se sentían tan mal como para ser conectados a máquinas y cuidados por enfermeras, además de que lo último que querían era ir a parar a un lugar que no los ofrecía ni tranquilidad por el ambiente (toparse con otros enfermos, recibir ordenes de enfermeras y doctores) ni comida descente. Saori había contemplado la opción de llevarlos al santuario a que se recuperaran en la fuente pero quería que sus caballeros tuvieran más comodidades por lo que arregló un vuelo exprés y privado en su jet rumbo a su mansión en Japón e instaló con la ayuda de Tatsumi y su servidumbre a cada uno de los bronceados en diferentes habitaciones. Hizo también que los revisara un doctor (pese a la negación de cada uno) y al comprobar que habían sido medicados y se encontraban estables en palabras del médico, los dejó descansar.

Hacía cerca de media hora que Seiya había despertado de un largo y reparador sueño. La mullida cama en donde lo habían provisto le proporcionaba una placentera sensación de descanso y suavidad que no se había permitido desde hacía tanto.

Inminentemente las imágenes de la batalla se colaron en su mente. Aquel enfrentamiento había sido duro y representó un momento muy sensible para el caballero de Pegaso. Había perdido a Saori de dos formas diferentes en la misma ocasión; primero se había presentado con Abel. Sí, el era un Dios y el hermano de Saori, pero Seiya no había pasado por alto la forma en cómo este la miraba de arriba abajo, de cómo sus ojos se habían embelesado por la belleza de la jovencita. Era bien sabido por todos que los Dioses no encontraban extraño mantener relaciones entre la misma familia y por ello sintió celos, por ello se había lanzado a suplicarle a Saori que no se fuera con él, que no los dejara. Su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos al saberse ignorado y verlos partir. Por ello la impotencia y la rabia se había apoderado de él hasta llevarlo al punto de discutir con sus amigos. Después, cuando había sentido el cosmos de Saori despedirse y sentirla muerta supo la verdad de sus sentimientos: la amaba, como mujer. No era que anteriormente no lo hubiera pensado, pero más bien había decidido callar porque era su diosa ¿cómo podía poner sus ojos en ella? Pero su muerte había sido demasiado para él y eso lo llevó a ir directo al templo de Abel para enfrentarlo, matarlo y de paso morir él también para encontrarse con Saori en su paraíso y amarla ahí, en donde era libre para hacerlo.

El corazón se le aceleró al joven al recordar cómo ella lo sostuvo en sus brazos cuando la batalla había terminado y el templo de Abel se caía a pedazos alrededor de ellos. Él y Saori se habían mirado largo y tendido, sonriéndose hasta que el cansancio lo venció y se desplomó en su bello abrazo. Tan sólo de recordar su proximidad el corazón le daba pequeños vuelcos de tanto en tanto… ¿sería que…? ¿acaso ella…?

— ¿Puedo pasar? —era la dulce voz de Saori que sacó a Seiya de sus pensamientos. La chica de cabellos largos y púrpuras asomaba el semblante por la puerta ensanchando una espléndida sonrisa que lo hizo sentir nervioso.

— C-Claro, Saori ¿por qué preguntas? Esta es tu casa… —comentó él, mientras ella se sentaba al borde de su cama a hacerle compañía.

— Sí, pero esta es tú habitación temporalmente y no quería importunar.

— No lo haces —le sonrió cosa que la desarmó. Había dejado la visita al castaño caballero al último para poder tener un buen momento a solas con él y contemplarlo. Pensó que lo encontraría dormido y ella podría aprovechar por acariciar su rostro y remover sus cabellos, por eso se había acercado con sigilo y abierto la puerta sin tocar. Sin embargo lo encontró despierto y sumido en sus pensamientos cosa que la hizo preguntarse sobre las cosas que pasaban por la mente de Seiya.

— Vengo de ver a los demás… —comentó ella, alegre—. Hubiera sido más fácil permitirles a todos estar en la misma habitación pero, sé que se dedicarían a hablar en vez de dormir.

— Nos conoces muy bien —rió él—. Hastaahabríamos tenido una guerra de almohadas —volvió a reir y la piel le cosquilleó a la diosa—. ¿Cómo están? —preguntó, aludiendo a sus amigos.

— Hyoga y Shiryu ya están despiertos, siguen bastante adoloridos pero el medicamento está funcionando, y la dosis se les está administrando cada hora. La herida en el pecho de Shun está siendo limpiada y vendada cada tres horas, pero va muy bien ya no queda rastro del veneno de las rosas así que está fuera de peligro. E Ikki, de cual estoy muy sorprendida de qué no se haya marchado aun sin que nos demos cuenta, está durmiendo profundamente y no quise despertarlo —ambos rieron a rienda suelta ante el comentario de la chica—. Y luego estás tú… ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bastante bien —Saori le lanzó una mirada perspicaz, indicándole que no le creía en lo absoluto—, es verdad ¡no me miras así! Soy fuerte, me pondré bien. La que debería descansar eres tú…

— ¿Yo? —cuestionó, extrañada al no saber por donde iba el pegaso.

— Moriste… —dijo en tono muy bajito mientras el corazón le daba una punzada al recordar el momento exacto en donde había sentido el cosmos de la diosa apagarse—, y ahora estás viva… —Saori sonrió al notar la preocupación del moreno y al notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Ahora es mi turno para mentirte y decir que estoy en perfecto estado —juguetó, pero él no sonrió. Su preocupación era genuina, por lo que ella prosiguió—: Estoy bien Seiya, ya dormí un par de horas y quiero dedicarme a cuidarlos y ver algunas cosas de la fundación, aunque claro eso será mañana porque ya es hora de ir a dormir, ya es tarde. El morir y vivir representó una fuerte experiencia para mi, lo sé, lo entiendo pero no tengo heridas como las de ustedes, fue más algo que me enriqueció de cierta forma, aunque suene extraño—le contó. Llevándose las manos al pecho. Mientras moría, se había dado a la tarea de despedirse de cadauno de sus caballeros y pedirles perdón y también recordaba el último pensamiento que había tenido: había sido para Seiya. Primero encomendándole la misión de salvar a la tierra como su diosa y después, lamentando profundamente no poder volver a ver sus hermosos ojos y su sonrisa y entonces los brazos de la muerte la había envuelto—. Así que creo que es momento de dejarte descansar un poco más y retirarme —anunció, levantándose de la cama, sin embargo Seiya incorporó su cuerpo sentándose y le tomó la cintura con una mano obligándola a quedarse. El tacto los sobresaltó a los dos y Seiya se dio cuenta que había actuado por impulso, pero no quería detenerse. Saori en cambio fijó por un breve segundo los ojos en el pecho desnudo del muchacho y se sonrojó al tenerlo tan próximo.

— No te vayas aún, por favor… —los ojos de Saori escudriñaron directamente los castaños de Seiya, encontrando súplica y magia, esa que los hacía resplandecer tan bellamente—. Hay algo que quiero decirte…

— A-Adelante, Seiya —lo alentó sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba ¿por qué estaba actuando de esa manera?

— Quiero pedirte perdón por la forma en qué actué cuando… cuando dijiste que ibas a irte con Abel —Saori sintió que un hormigueo le recorría la piel al rememorar como Seiya se había deshecho en súplicas hacia ella para que no se fuera a vivir con su hermano. Hubiera querido lanzarse al piso con él y abrazarlo y decirle que jamás podría abandonarlo pero en el momento debía aparentar, por el bien de todos—. Yo… no sabía, no tenía idea de tus planes y… te ibas a ir con él y yo… —hablaba nervioso y balbuceaba—, no podía soportarlo… no quería que nos dejaras —dijo, sin atreverse a manejarlo directo hacia él—. Tenía miedo de que no volvería a verte…

— S-Seiya yo… mi intención no era dejarlos, tenía miedo… jamás hubiera podido vivir sin… —iba a decir "sin ti" pero se contuvo.

— Me puse celoso de él —admitió sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban. Al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Saori se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que estaba diciendo—. Bueno es decir, yo…

— Creo que debo irme —atinó a decir ella poniéndose de pie, totalmente descolocada por los nervios y por lo que él le estaba haciendo imaginar por sus comentarios.

— Espera, Saori… por favor —suplicó una vez más y la detuvo por el brazo—. No quise incomodarte.

— No es eso… es que… —Saori calló, presa de los ojos del muchacho. No sabía porqué se quedaba, no tenían nada más de qué hablar y sin embargo quería permanecer ahí. Se quedaron unos breves minutos en silencio y mirándose, hasta que ella no pudo aguantar más los ojos del chico sobre ella y bajó la vista a sus manos que descansaban sobre su vestido.

— Sé que no debería decirte estas cosas, pero tengo que… siento la necesidad de hacerlo.

— Seiya, puedes decirme lo que sea… de verdad —el negó con la cabeza. Por que esta vez era diferente.

— Es diferente, pero aún así… —él tomó una de sus blanquísimas manos y la enlazó con la suya, haciendo a Saori estremecer y soltar un mini suspiro que él percibió claramente—. Cuando te sentí partir yo… no podía Saori, no podía resignarme a no volver a verte. Y ya no quería vivir. Había sido demasiado en un solo día, primero tu hermano… cuando te vi partir con él, sentí celos y mi mundo se derrumbó y después saber que te había matado… no quería seguir viviendo pues mi vida ya no valía nada sin ti

— No digas eso… no es verdad —dijo ella en un hilo de voz, totalmente sorprendida.

— Lo es Saori, así lo sentía. Sin embargo pensé que lo mejor era ir, vengar tu muerte y perder la vida en ello para así tener la posibilidad de alcanzarte en donde quiera que estuvieras. Entonces lo supe en ese momento muy claramente y perdóname porque sé que está mal pero tengo que decírtelo, en verdad lo necesito…

— S-Seiya, no…

— Comprendí en ese momento algo que mi corazón se había empeñado en gritarme desde hacía tiempo pero que yo quería ignorar —Seiya sintió el corazón salírsele por la boca. No había marcha atrás y quizás lo mejor sería no pensar tanto. Debía decirlo porque no lo aguantaba más y aunque ella evidentemente lo rechazaría sentirse sincero consigo, con ella y sus sentimientos lo movía en ese momento—. Te amo, Saori —Seiya esperó a que ella retirara sus manos del agarre que él se había atrevido a tener. Incluso por un momento creyó que le daría una cachetada, sin embargo la chica se había quedado petrificada, clavándole sus ojos azules y hermosos. Y de pronto vio como se formaban lágrimas en ellos y escurrían por sus mejillas una tras otra, drásticamente—. N-No Saori, perdóname, no quise… sé que es un atrevimiento muy grande, ¡estoy consiente! Sólo quería que lo supieras, no quiero hacerte daño… si es un problema para ti, bueno claro que es un problema ¿qué cosas digo? —trató de explicarse, alterado—. ¡Te prometo que no pretendo nada! ¡Me mantendré al margen como hasta ahora! Saori yo…

— Te escuché… fuiste tú —Seiya paró sus explicaciones y centró toda la concentración que le quedaba en escucharla con detenimiento—. El cosmos de todos ustedes, de los cinco, me regresó hasta aquí —el moreno comprendió que se refería a cuando la salvaron de caer en Yomotsu mientras Abel la guiaba—, pero fuiste tú… fue tu voz la que me sacó de aquel trance. Te escuché a lo lejos llamarme y pude despertar… —dijo entre sollozos, mientras se cubría con su mano libre la cara.

— Saori eso… ¿qué significa? —dijo temblando, colocando ambas manos en los hombros de la chica. ¿Ella estaba diciendo que…? —T-Tu me… —paró, no se atrevía y además quería escucharlo de sus labios.

Saori no se consideraba tan impulsiva ni valiente como Seiya. Más bien la prudencia reinaba en su cabeza sobre muchas cosas más y había aprendido a controlar sus sentimientos muy bien, por el bien de sí misma y el orden entre sus caballeros. Pero estaba cansada y no quería pensar y si aquel caballero del cual se había enamorado había abierto su corazón, sincerándose con él mismo y con ella… ¿por qué no corresponderle? Sin embargo sentía remordimiento y las lágrimas que derramaba eran por eso y por la felicidad de escucharlo decir que la amaba.

— S-Si, y-yo también… te amo —lo dijo claro y después se tiró al pecho del chico, abrazándolo y dándole rienda suelta a su llanto.

— Saori… Dios —él la apretaba con fuerza, sintiendo que era un sueño. Pero al oler el delicioso aroma de sus cabellos y sentirla estremecerse supo que era real y lloró con ella— Es el día más feliz de mi vida… te amo tanto —lloró acariciando su cabello.

Estuvieron así un breve tiempo, abrazados y sintiendo sus corazones acompasarse. Hasta que Seiya no fue capaz de resistirse más y la miró frenéticamente.

— ¿Puedo? —ella asintió, deseándolo al igual que él. Y entonces cerró los ojos y el hizo lo mismo hasta que aprisionó los labios de la chica. Ambos se agitaron, sus respiraciones aumentaron y los suspiros se hicieron presentes mientras el cálido y delicado beso emergía. Nerviosos, buscaron la mano del otro y se las tomaron fuerte.

Totalmente aturdida, Saori no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado pero percibió que el beso de Seiya se estaba intensificando. El chico también lo notó y quiso retirarse pero ella colocó una palma en su nuca, indicándole que prosiguiera.

La pasión se había colado en ese tierno beso que había comenzado y entonces él se atrevió a utilizar su lengua y ella no lo rechazó. Continuaron hasta que un destello de lucidez le permitió a Seiya despegarse de la chica—. Perdóname no quería que esto… yo…

— Está bien, y-yo… yo si quiero —admitió, totalmente roja y agachando la cabeza.

— N-No sé que decir estoy muy nervioso… —admitió—, son muchas emociones por un solo día ¿no te parece?

— Te entiendo, pero soy muy feliz… yo no me hubiera atrevido a decirlo y si tú no lo hubieras dicho hoy no sé cuanto habría pasado… pero en verdad te amo —Saori acunó el rostro de Seiya en sus manos y le despejó los mechones castaños de la cara. Fue esta vez ella la que se acercó y buscó sus labios para reanudar el apasionado beso.

Él se dejó caer en las almohadas y pronto Saori quedó encima de él mientras se seguían besando. Hubo un punto en el que la mano del chico bajó desde el blanco hombro de la jovencita hasta su glúteo y él mismo se sobresaltó. No quería que ella pensara en él como un aprovechado. Acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos y sentía que se estaba propasando.

Saori percibió la duda y lucha campal dentro del joven, así que guió la mano que le sostenía la pompa hasta el cierre de su vestido. Seiya abrió los ojos de par en par.

— Por favor… —susurró ella entre jadeos —. No quiero pensar sólo… —el asintió, mientras se daba cuenta que su miembro comenzaba a lastimarse con lo apretado de su pantalón y sintió un poco de vergüenza.

Seiya bajó lentamente el cierre del vestido que envolvía a la chica y después al sentir la tira del sostén, la desabrochó. Con manos temblorosas acarició la espalda tersa de Saori. Ella entonces se atrevió a desabotonar el pantalón del chico, pero ambos inexpertos forcejeaban con las prendas del otro y terminaron por parar por un momento y reírse nerviosamente.

— Te ayudaré —dijo él y ella asintió poniéndose de pie y dándose la vuelta para quitarse el vestido mientras él se deshacía de su pantalón y boxers. Fue entonces que Seiya se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder, así que se acercó a la puerta y puso el seguro. Las cortinas estaban corridas y las luces prendida. Seiya se disponía a apagarlas cuando la voz de Saori lo detuvo:

— Déjalas por favor… quiero, quiero verte —Seiya se volteó para encontrar a Saori totalmente despojada de su vestido y su ropa interior. Hermosa e inmaculada como era, blanca como la nieve, con cuerpo y pechos perfectos. Saori admiró desde donde estaba el pecho fuerte y musculoso del moreno y sus brazos bien trabajados. Notó también su erección y cuando Seiya reparó en cómo lo miraba, ella se dio la vuelta para esconder su mirada entre sus manos.

— Está bien… yo también soy nuevo en esto —admitió acerándose—. Pero quiero mirarte y quiero que me mires. No esperaba esto, pero lo deseo con toda el alma.

— Yo también… estoy temblando —lo abrazó, sintiendo lo diferente que era su cuerpo sin ropa. Sus senos se pegaron a sus labrados pechos, haciéndolos erizarse a los dos.

— Yo también estoy temblando.

No dijeron nada más. Se miraron y retomaron sus besos. Seiya colocó a la jovencita sobre la cama. Le besó la frente, las mejillas y luego corrió a su hermoso hombro para acabar en el cuello mientras ella le exploraba la espalda y tallaba su pierna con la de él. Paraban a ratos para mirarse y acariciar el rostro del otro. El contraste era enorme, suave pero arrebatador. Tierno pero pasional. Poco después él decidió bajar hasta los pechos de Saori y besarlos y ella masajear los bien formados glúteos del pegaso. Fue entonces cuando ambos supieron que estaban listos. Y guiados por el instinto, comenzaron:

Saori abrió sus piernas para darle paso al chico. Ambos agitados y deseosos.

— ¿Estás segura? —se atrevió a preguntar Seiya. Que aunque ella le diera una negativa sabía que él no podría parar, pero quiso ser muy respetuoso del sentir de Saori. Era una diosa y ambos lo estaban olvidando en ese momento—. Si quieres podemos…

— Te amo y deseo esto tanto como tú. Tiemblo como tú, me estremezco como tú… mi cuerpo reclama el tuyo. Estoy segura ahora. No quiero pensar en qué haremos mañana o que pasará por primera vez en mi vida… por favor, hazme el amor —suplicó. Era todo lo que él deseaba escuchar.

Fue entonces cuando él se introdujo. Empujó suave y un latigazo los recorrió a los dos al sentirse. Seiya encontró un obstáculo prueba de la virginidad de la chica. Él la miró con preocupación pero ella le pidió que prosiguiera, hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro y el vaivén comenzó.

No dejaron los besos tiernos y pequeños, ni los apasionados y atrevidos. Se exploraron con suma delicadeza y con curiosidad. Repetían sus nombres incansablemente y jadeaban uno en la oreja del otro, hasta que ambos sintieron vibrar sus cuerpos alcanzando el punto máximo.

Seiya atrajo el delicado cuerpo de la heredera Kido hasta él y la abrazó. Ella le besó los brazos y la nariz y envolvió una pierna en la de él.

— ¿Estás preocupada? —se atrevió a romper el silencio su caballero mas leal al notar que ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su semblante sereno.

— Pienso en lo feliz que soy y en lo afortunada —se giró y quedaron ambos viéndose a los ojos—. Nunca pensé que era correspondida… Gracias por ser valiente y decírmelo.

— Yo tampoco lo sabía… pero después de cómo me tomaste en tus brazos ayer, cuando todo se derrumbaba…

— Creo que fui muy obvia ¿verdad?

— No es eso, fue una corazonada mía, más bien —tomó ambas manos de su princesa—. No sé que va a pasar, pero te prometo mesura y discreción ante todos. Te amo y no pienso alejarme. Te amo Saori, sé que Athena es mi diosa y seguiré velado por ella pero, tú eres la mujer que ha elegido mi corazón.

— Este es el cuerpo principalmente de Saori, el corazón de Saori el que habla cuando te digo que te quiero. Tampoco sé lo que va a pasar y no quiero pensar en este momento. Quizás sea egoísta pero no puedo frenar lo que siento por ti.

Seiya aprisionó nuevamente los labios de Saori al terminar de escuchar su sentir y se hicieron el amor nuevamente. El tiempo estaba pendido en aquella habitación y no importaba nada más que la intensidad con la que se amaban.

Ambos querían disfrutar por primera vez en su vida de lo que deseaban… de ese breve instante suspendido.

* * *

Alguna vez había experimentado eso que dicen los escritores de que, la historia se escribe solita, pero no han sido muchas veces y es raro en mi que pienso mucho una historia y a donde quiero llegar. Esto empezó al ver mi película favorita por milésima ocasión de Los caballeros del zodiaco contraatacan o la leyenda de la juventud escarlata, títulos en latinoamérica. Tenía claro la escena, pero de pronto todo se tornó a algo más y fue de wow, si si quiero esto a jajaja. Y entonces nació este pequeño fic en respuesta al reto #9 lanzado por Fuego en el grupo de Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera.

Pues, espero que les guste a todos y va con especial dedicatorias mis amigas del grupo. Las quiero y admiro mucho. Espero les guste, mi fuerte no es el lemon pero disfruto mucho leerlos ya saben xD #AndaLaDiosa jajajaja besos a todos, y gracias por leer!


End file.
